


Mission Acquired.

by Xarbot98



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Unreliable Narrator, bless him, bucky doesnt know who he is, he's trying, sadnesses, the winter soldier can't remember, thought process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarbot98/pseuds/Xarbot98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. The Winter Soldier tries to muddle through the thoughts in his head.<br/>An end is reached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Acquired.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Captain America fic though I've been an avid reader for a while. Any thoughts/whatever would be highly appreciated this is something that just happened.  
> I don't know if people would be interested in more but I'm dumb and I have less than a month until my exams so there won't be any more until at least the end of June. 
> 
> Anyway please read/review and enjoy?

Empty. Or too full. One extreme or another. No emotion, a void in the shape of a human, doing human things, pretedning to be human.  But never quite feeling human. A good impersonation of one but never quite complete. 

Sometimes an overstuffed doll, coming apart at the seams, showing what's inside. But can't stop. Or go. Or release. In in in. Never out. 

None or all. Inhuman always. Never a compromise. 

No balance. Emotionless or Emotional. 

 

But there. 

                   No.                       Stop. 

                                                 ......Shhhh

 

                                                                                                                          

                                                                                                                 there. 

 

In the back, with the cobwebs and the hurt that's buried deep, deep

                                                                                                          d  e  e  p  .

A..Person. Ex person. The concept of a person. With hopes, dreams.

    Family. Small and collected, missing parts and often in need of oiling. The cogs. The family. 

They.... stick. 

                 Tic Tic Tic. Can't move. Get stuck on each other.

                                                                           But all are needed for the machine. 

          ~~Optimal efficiency is required.~~

No. Family...

            Family...

Order. Chaos. The family has both, Neither. All?

Fanily doesn't require individuals. 

                                  Individuals require Individuals. 

                                                                      For.... Strength

 

                                                                                                          ~~No Weakness.~~     Asset self sufficient. Strength provided by individuals surplus to requirement. 

 

No. Not-not required for Asset. Asset provides strength. 

                                                                                  Asset required of family. No. Not Asset. Pre-Asset. Concept human. 

                                                                                                                                       Lines end. End lines. 

                                                     of the lines ended, more lines still carry on....?

                                                                                                                    Perserverence. Quality attributed to family member. 

 Family cogs. Once two. Now......many. Only one remained over time. Small. Worn. Big. ~~Frozen.~~ Abandoned. Frozen. 

                                                                                                                                                                              Remembered. 

Asset cog surplus to requirement. Support no longer needed. 

                                                                                  Cog battered, Fixed. Frozen. 

Thawed. 

        Battered. 

               Fixed. 

                     Frozen. 

 

Round and Round. 

                        The garden. 

                                     Like a ~~teddy~~ Bucky bear. 

Bucky. 

    Bucky?

          

                      Concept human?

 

Source of emotion: Bucky concept?

                    Winter is ... here?

                    Buckyconcept is ... gone?

              

     Cog gone permanently?

                              Or stuck?

                                        Tic Tic Ticking. 

 

                                                                          Oil required. 

                                                                                         Alternate solution: replace cog. 

                              ~~No! Must protect Steve!~~

                                              ~~stevestevestevesteve~~

                                                                                          who is Steve?

                                  Information insufficient.

 

 

                                                                          Mission acquired, 


End file.
